How could you?
by Penny.Lang
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen Syaoran in 6 years. But what if he came back? And what if he raped her?


How could you?

Adjrina 

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own CCS, but I do own this story.

Sakura Kinomoto stared at the phone beside her bed, tapping her chin as she sprawled out on her bed. 

"Maybe I should call him…." she trailed, sitting up. It had been 6 years since she last saw him. Him…. That adorable honey eyes, messy, brown haired boy. The one she loved. They had spoken to each other occasionally over MSN, or e-mail, and phoned each other every so often, but lately contact with him had been diminished. It was like he dropped off the face of the planet. Or was ignoring her. She twirled a strand of auburn hair around a finger, biting her lip. She sighed, plucking up the phone. She held it to her ear, quickly punching in the numbers. 

"Hello?" a deep male voice answer, and Sakura's eyes widened. She slammed down the phone, her heart racing. Oh, shit, why did she do that?

"Sakura?" a voice at her door asked, knocking lightly.

"Yea, come in." Sakura responded, leaning back against her pillows. Mr. Kinomoto pushed open the door, balancing a tray on his hand.

"Here. I brought you and Kero some pudding." he said, setting the tray down.

"Pudding?! Did someone say pudding?" Kero asked, bolting out of his drawer.

"I thought you were asleep." Sakura said with a roll of her.

"I was until I heard someone say pudding!" Kero said with a happy smile, shoving the rich chocolate goop into his mouth. Fujitaka smiled, shaking his head as he headed to the door.

"Thanks dad." Sakura said, and Fujitaka nodded.

"No problem. Just remember to bring the dishes down, before they go all fuzzy and we have to name them again." he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey! That was Kero's fault." Sakura said, throwing a pillow at the door, but Fujitaka closed it before it hit. She could hear him yell, "sure sure", as he trotted down the stairs. As Sakura reached for the pudding the phone beside her rang shrilly. She jumped, and Kero eyed here oddly as she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. It was silent for a moment, before someone said,

"You know, amazing thing called Call ID these days. What was the point of that?" someone asked. A male someone.

"Uh, it was an accident." She replied.

"Oh. So you don't want to talk to me?" Syaoran asked, a secret smile playing with the corner of his mouth.

"What, no! You know I do, I mean, I just thought that…" Sakura rushed, but Syaoran silenced her with a laugh. An all too rare thing with him. 

"Are you laughing at me?" Sakura asked, pouting.

"Yes. I mean no…I mean. Ha, yea, I am." Syaoran said finally, with a shake of his head, sending brown locks into his eyes. He brushed them back, sitting down on his bed. His eyes drifted to a photo of Sakura on his dresser. Sporting a pink skirt and a black shirt, she was sitting on top of a picnic table, her arms tossed around his neck, while her frowned, as usual. She looked…amazing.

"Oh yeah? Now, why would Li Syaoran be laughing at me?" Sakura asked, handing the dish of pudding to Kero, who squealed in delight, as she walked across the room, to her dresser. 

"Because your so cute." Syaoran said. Sakura froze. Did he just say that?

'Did I just say that?!' Syaoran asked himself, panicked. Sakura laughed lightly as she blushed deep red.

"Well thank you. You know, you're not half bad yourself." she said, hoping to make him feel less embarrassed.

"Half bad? Well, thanks Kinomoto!" He exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

"No prob. So, mister, where have you been for the last month?" she asked, picking a frame up off her dresser, and sitting back down on her bed. Syaoran sighed.

"Training. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to get a hold of you. I've been so busy." he apologized, and Sakura smiled down at the picture in her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, its no problem. I'm glad to be talking to you now." she said, the tears dripping onto the glass. The last picture Tomoyo took of the two together. Them sitting on a picnic table, the day before he left. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Kura? You ok?" Syaoran asked softly, worried. Sakura smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just…I miss you Syaoran. I want to see you again." she said weakly, and Syaoran could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

"I want to see you too, Sakura. Look, I promise, the next break I get, I'm coming to see you, ok?" he asked.

"Ok. You'd better come, or else I'm gonna have to go all bitch on your ass." Sakura said with a smile.

"I promise, or my ass is yours." Syaoran said, before realizing how bad it sounded. Sakura laughed, wiping her eyes. 

"Ok, well, good. Well, I'd better be heading off to bed. I didn't realize how late it was." Sakura said meekly. 

"Alright. Look, I'll phone you sometime this week, ok?" Syaoran said, yawning.

"Promise?" Sakura asked.

"Promise." Syaoran said, nodding, not realizing that the auburn haired girl couldn't see him,

"Ok, good. I'll talk to you soon. Night." She said.

"Night." Syaoran replied, hanging up the phone. Sakura sat, waiting for it to click, before she hung up, a smile on her face.


End file.
